Yu Yu Hakusho: A Spirit World Dilemma
by Sir5er
Summary: When Koenma's Seal of Approval is stolen, he calls upon the help of Kurama to solve the crime, but can Kurama do it by himself? Based on the cosplay skit my sister and I wrote. Rated T for brief mention and threat of killing


Kurama walks in the room. "You summoned me, Koenma?"

Koenma: "That's Lord of Spirit World now, Kurama."

Kurama: "Oh, yes, sorry I forgot. Congratulations on your promotion."

Koenma: "Yes, well, I wish it were under better circumstances..."

Kurama: "Whatever do you mean?"

Koenma: "Someone stole my Seal of Approval! The one with the ponies on it!"

Kurama looks at him, strangely. Koenma continues, "Spirit world can't run properly without it! And that is why I summoned you."

Kurama: "That is indeed terrible news. Do you have any idea who stole it?"

Koenma: "Our only lead is this strand of black hair."

Kurama: "Black hair? That could be a number of people."

Koenma: "Oh, yeah. And this note."

Kurama: "...you could have mentioned that sooner..."

Koenma: "Oh, dear I'm so nervous, I need a new lollipop!"

Kurama: "I am proud of you for moving up from a pacifier to a sucker."

Koenma: "Well, I'm King of Spirit World now, I can't be seen with a baby toy!"

Kurama: "…the note?"

Koenma: "Oh, yeah! Here. Can you make heads or tails from it?"

NOTE: "Bring gold. Or die. More details later."

Kurama: "Well, I must say that it's direct to the point."

Koenma: "Could I enlist your brain power in this, Kurama?"

Kurama sighs: "I have hoped not to be involved in anymore Spirit World affairs, but...For you, I'll make an exception."

Koenma: "You'd Better! I'm freakin KING!...Uh, I mean, thank you, friend."

Kurama leaves, but Koenma continues, "He's not gonna get paid or anything, though."

LATER

Kurama: "Whoever wrote this note sounds serious and must be dangerous. He is either wise for not

giving me clues, or he is illiterate...I should try to recruit some help with this one..." he thought for a moment. "Ah! Yusuke is probably skipping school today - maybe I can ask him!"

Kurama walks into Yusuke's house to see him playing a video game.

Kurama crossed his arms: "Let me guess...Goblin City?"

Yusuke: "Heck, no! I moved on to easier, more enjoyable, fighting games!"

Kurama: "Figures..."

Yusuke is very into his game.

Kurama: "Um..."

Yusuke: "Kurama, get out of the way! Your boringness is distracting me from my game!"

Kurama: "If I'm so boring, than why am I attractive? Ugh, never mind me saying that. Look, Yusuke,

I need your help. A Spirit Detective Case."

Yusuke: "Since when are you "Messenger-Boy"? Innit that Hiei's job? Besides - I ain't going

unless Botan, an official spirit, comes and drags me out! It's my day off, so buzz off!"

Kurama: "Fine, if you want Spirit World to stop functioning properly..."

Yusuke: "Fine by me. Then I won't have to go on anymore dumb, lame-o cases!"

Kurama leaves, but Yusuke stands up, arms in the air, in victory: "Whoo-hoo! New record!"

LATER

Kurama: "That was a waste of my time...Perhaps I should hire muscle else-where...Let's see...Kuwabara has entrance exams this week, so I shouldn't bother him...That only leaves Hiei...But where would I find him?"

Hiei: "Yo."

Kurama: "Ack!"

Hiei: "...I actually got the drop on you?"

Kurama: "Don't be too confident. I was lost in thought. It won't happen again."

Hiei: "What do you want?"

Kurama: "You came to me…"

Hiei: "Well, in that case-"

Kurama: "Wait! I do need your help - for the sake of Spirit World. Koenma has a mission for us"

Hiei: "Yuck. I am a little busy right now..."

Kurama: "Oh, come on, Hiei!"

Hiei: "...Whatever...what is it, anyway?"

LATER

Hiei: "Oh, is that all. You'd think 'Lord' Koenma would take better care of that thing. This is the second time it's been stolen, after all."

Kurama: "Yes,well, I suppose he has his hands tied all the time with being King and all."

Hiei: "Actually, Kurama..."

Kurama: "What is it?"

Hiei: "..."

Kurama: "Hiei?"

Hiei: "Does it look like this?" Holds up Koenma's Seal of Approval!

Kurama: "HIEI! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SEAL?!"

Hiei: "Oh, you know. Found it on a dead guy...A guy I killed..."

Kurama: "Are you sure YOU didn't steal it in the first place?"

Hiei: "Please? What interest would I have in it?"

Kurama: "You could rule Spirit World with it..."

Hiei thought for a moment, then said: "...Would you consider a partner-ship?"

Kurama: "Hiei, no! We need to return it to Koenma..."

Hiei: "...I feared you'd say that..."

MISSION SUCCESS!

Koenma: "Thank you for returning this, Kurama. It takes a load off my shoulders and the sleep-less nights away...Ogre's bedtime stories don't work anymore..."

Kurama: "Well you can rest peacefully now that this seal is safe. If that is all -"

Koenma: "Wait, you said Hiei accompanied you on this mission?"

Kurama: "Err, yes...In a way..."

Koenma: "I'll make sure both of you are rewarded!"

Kurama: "AH, NO! You don't have to...uh..."

Koenma: "Take all the candy you and Hiei want!"

Kurama: "Oh, yes. I'm sure Hiei will be pleased."

Hiei: "I'd be more pleased with taking over Spirit World..."

THE END

**This is a cosplay script my sister and I used to film a short skit. We do not own the characters**


End file.
